Dengeki Heichou
by SpeechlessStripes
Summary: Before my sister died, she gave me a phone connected to a man known as 'Heichou'. He was like a brother to me. Then, I met a janitor named Levi. As my feelings for him developed, I learned to find out Heichou's identity. AU, EreRi. Based from the manga: Dengeki Daisy. Rated T for Language.


**D**e**ng**e**k**i** H**ei**ch**ou

**[ Eren x Levi ]**

**AU**

* * *

**Before my sister died, she gave me a phone connected to a man known as 'Heichou'. He was like a brother to me. Then, I met a janitor named Levi. As my feelings for him developed, I learned to find out Heichou's identity.**

* * *

_"Eren, I'm sorry I can't be there to save you anymore so you better be careful on your own now." My sister ruffled my hair in the softest way as I cried on her lap. I can't believe she's leaving me behind._

_"B-but Mikasa, how can you say that? Aren't you afraid of death?" I lifted my head and faced her. She smiled at me though I can see a hint of melancholy in her charcoal eyes. She doesn't deserve this. Why the hell is she even here in this goddamn hospital? She's not sick. She can't be._

_"I'm not scared of death. I'm scared that I won't be there by your side."_

_"You promised that we'll be on each other's backs!"_

_"I promised but, someone will replace me. . . And he'll definitely be there with you." She half-smiled, showering me with her smile of hope. She took a slim, white IPhone4 from the table beside her._

_"When I'm gone, someone will take care of you. Call him 'Heichou'. He's a friend of mine who took care of me before. He told me he's willing to keep his eyes on you. He'll be your brother from now on." She took my hand and placed the phone in my palm._

_"This phone is connected only to Heichou. He'll be there to protect you. If you get in trouble, just call him though he's not gonna answer it. You could only text him if you want to speak to him. He doesn't want you to hear his voice yet."_

_"Why?"_

_"Let's just say he wants to hear your voice first before you could hear him." She smiled._

* * *

I could still recall the time when my sister, Mikasa introduced me to Heichou.

She died two days after that rainy day. She was the only family that's left from me ever since mom and dad died. But now she's gone.

After the funeral, my heart shattered into pieces. I had been living alone on my house. Sobbing without anyone's comfort. There were so lots of emotions pounding my chest: mad, pain, frustration, depression, sorrow, solitude.

The only thing I had left was the phone she gave me. The phone that was said it's connected to Heichou. An anonymous person my sister entrusted him to me.

When I first sent him a message, and he replied. I knew for sure I was not alone and I feel loved again.

Few months passed after my sister's death, I moved on. . . with Heichou by my side. My relationship with him grew and soon, I loved him the way I loved my sister. He would comfort me with his encouraging texts and since then I learn to go with my life even without Mikasa.

Wherever I am, I would share my thoughts and told him not to worry about me.

_Send to Heichou:_

_Morning Heichou, it's a great day out here. I smell trouble though._

_But don't worry, since I'm a grown up, I'm independent. I could handle things by myself._

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_I won't cause any trouble. That's a promise._

* * *

"Come on Jaeger! Are you gonna fight or not?"

Across from me was Jean Kirstein, my rival that every single day, I had to deal with him. At the classrooms, he would cause trouble and he'll put the blame on me. It was a small issue but he had to make it big. And so after class, I had to confront him somewhere hidden at school.

"Uhm, Eren? Come on, let's forget about this mess and just go back to class already." My best friend, Armin placed his hands at my shoulders' sleeve, pulling me back to the school. I shrugged him off.

I'm not gonna give up so easily. I was stronger than Jean and I wasn't afraid of losing. After all, that fucking horse-face started this mess.

"Jean, you know you started it."

"Yeah right, look who's talking."

I stomped my feet to the ground, balled my fist and screamed. "All right, that's it!"

As I slightly bent my knees down and was about to lunged towards him, when all of a sudden, a metal bucket appeared out of nowhere flew from the air and hit Jean's head which caused him to fall down to the ground.

"Where did that come from?" Armin yelled. I searched around the yard, trying to find if it was an accident or someone had helped us. Jean got up from his knees and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I'm not done with you Ere-!" before he continued, something that looked like a bottle magically flew and hit the back of his head again, causing Jean to lose consciousness as he once again lied down to the the ground. The sound of his chest colliding with the ground made a huge impact. I think he's dead.

"Is he dead?" Armin terrifyingly asked. We approached him and with my heel, I kicked him at his torso. He looked pale but his back was moving up and down. He was breathing though he looks like he's in a coma.

"I don't think so. Let's just leave him here." I glanced back at the objects that just magically appeared out of nowhere. A bucket and a Mr. Clean bottle? Where did that come from? I grabbed the bottle which was probably filled with some acidic water solution liquid. I shook my head. Maybe someone saved us.

"Where do you think it came from?" asked Armin. I shrugged and threw the bottle behind my shoulders. "Beats me."

That's when we heard a sound of a glass shattered into pieces. Uh-oh.

"Uhm, Eren?" Armin tugged my sleeve. I looked back at his face with an anxious look. He pointed at the glass window, and when I look back, the window was shattered into pieces.

Oh shit. If they found out I broke it, I'm fucked.

"W-we're dead." Armin stammered, terrifyingly. I gripped Armin's sleeve and dragged him out of here.

"Come on Armin, we gotta get out of here or we're fucked!"

* * *

We ran back to the school hall when my phone vibrated from my pocket. When I saw one message from Heichou, I thought my heart skipped a beat.

_From Heichou:_

_Morning Eren._

_Trouble? That can't be right._

_You said you could handle everything by yourself, right?_

_Don't worry. My duty is to protect you. I promised your sister for that._

_Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine. Just don't break your promise._

* * *

Well, I did do something reckless. Let's just pretend that I'm fine and he doesn't know about it. Heichou is a nice brother but there are times when I broke a promise and I sometimes feel guilty. Just like a while ago.

As we pushed open the door of our classroom, all of our classmates back away and leaned on the walls. My eyebrows met in confusion. What the hell's going on?

"Eren!" Armin pointed something at the window. When I gazed at the window, I could barely catch my breath and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"I-it's . . . T-the window. . . I smashed it." I mumbled under my breath. Holy shit. I'm dead.

"Eren! Help us! A janitor is going to kill us!" my classmate, Connie desperately grabbed the collar of my uniform. He was trembling and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"What? A . . . janitor?"

"Hey, brats." We heard a raspy, dull voice echoed inside the classroom. Connie glanced back from his shoulder. I darted my eyes the man who was sitting on the armchair in a relaxing pace. He wore this matching janitor's uniform. He also wore a cap which covered his face.

"Someone could explain to me who broke the window?" his head was lowered down but I knew that voice came from him. All of just stared at him, terrified. Holy. Shit. We're in trouble. I can't die at a time like this!

"I'm talking to you." He lifted his head revealing his eyes though the cap hid the other eye. He darted his glistening, sharp eyes at me which made me gulped and trembled nervously. I'm dead!

"I-uh."

"We didn't do it! We swear! We just saw something flying and it smashed the window!" Armin made up some excuse which was pretty skeptical.

The janitor stood up from his arm chair. He inserted his hands on his pants pocket and approached me. He was actually short, a ten centimeters below me. But that can be empowered by his cold demeanor. He's scary as hell!

He tilted his head at Armin who was frantically sweating like a pig.

"That's a stupid lie, you coconut head." He insulted. Armin could barely control the tears that were streaming down his face.

In just a blink of an eye, he swiftly gripped the collar of my polo, and yanked it down, bringing my face closer to his.

That's when I saw his face. His brows were furrowed deeply, he's pissed as hell. He had keen blue eyes that shaped like small orbs. His lips formed into a thin line but I knew for sure he had fangs inside his mouth like a vampire. Any minute he's going to bite my neck and suck my blood.

"Did you threw this? At the window?" he menacingly asked as he lifted his arm and shoved something in my face. A Mr. Clean bottle? Wait . . . I'm screwed.

"I-uhm . . . there was-"

"Fuck your excuses. You're gonna pay for that." His thumb pointed at the shattered window.

Pay? I don't have any fucking money! When my parents died, we were left with little amount on our bank. I can't pay a thousand yen for a fucking window!

"M-mister?"

"Don't call me that, brat." He hissed which made me flinched.

"Uhm, I don't have any money sir! I-I'm just a scholar-"

"Shut up." He yanked my collar again but this time he was much more aggressive and I could hardly breathe.

"What do you want me to do? Replace it with my _own_ money while you're enjoying your big-ass life?"

"Huh? I didn't say that! I – I want to repay you in some way. . . " I trailed off.

"How?" his voice was harsh and husky. I crammed my head, thinking of any goddamn excuses.

"I could uh- give you my uhm. . . body?" what the fuck did I just said?!

"You're willing to give me your virginity? No problem."

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" I retorted. I heard my classmates murmured something about the janitor accused as gay.

He clicked his tongue and smirked. "I think I know what to do with that body of yours."

Friends! Classmates! Help me! Heichou! I'm crying here!

* * *

"Uhm, is this what you meant by using my body?" My eyes twitched at the janitor who sat down on a chair with a small, circular table in front of him, drinking some friggin' tea while I tiredly raked the dried leaves that were falling from the dried tree.

"Either that or I will sexually harass you." He teased though his face remained calm. He wasn't wearing his cap because he made me wore it, so I could see his face now. My cheeks flushed and I winced.

"Do you want to get your ass out of here already? Hurry up, brat!" he scowled. I sighed and continued my work.

To be honest, I was much more contented for this rather than paying the damage I'd made. I had little money on my wallet but it was reserved for my pocket money. So instead of buying a new window, I had to take his place. I'll do all his job while he spends his fucking time drinking his fucking tea. I think that's what he meant by 'using my body'.

The only thing that made me a puny guy was his cold demeanor and his nerves that everytime I glanced at him he would shoot me some death glares. I gulped and shrugged the thought out of my mind.

"Hey, uhm. I was wondering if-" I mumbled inaudibly.

"I can't hear you, brat."

"I have a name here! It's Eren!" I cried which was louder than my normal voice.

"Not like give a fuck."

"I wanted to ask what your name is!" He averted his eyes from his teacup that was already at his lips and shot his blue orbs at me. It looked like he wanted to stab me with thousands of knives. I think I shouldn't have asked.

He placed his teacup at the saucer. His face transformed into a stilled look.

"Levi." He said, almost a whisper but with a gentle and warm voice.

"Levi . . . ?" I trailed off as I raked a few dried leaves left.

The gentle wind suddenly blew roughly. Something tickled inside my nostrils that I had to sneeze it out.

"Achoo!" I sneeze at the air and rubbed my nose with the back of my hand.

"Tch, you better not touch me with your filthy hand."

"I'm not! And why would I touch you?" I laughed. Something entered my mind. I inserted my hand at my pocket and touched my phone.

"Hehe, it rhymes." I muttered.

"What rhymes?" Levi must've heard me.

"Ah well," my hand rubbed the back of my head and the other withdrew my phone from my pocket. I felt my lips involuntarily curled up. I suddenly thought of Mikasa and . . .

"Heichou."

"Heichou? What the hell is that?"

"It's not a thing, it's a _he._ And I'm not supposed to tell you this but before my sister died, she gave me this phone which is connected to Heichou, he's like my brother. We're very close. Whenever I feel sad or lonely, I would text him and share my feelings. And whenever he replies, I can't help but smile whenever I read those encouraging messages . . . " I trailed off, lost in my reverie. I gripped the phone closed to my chest as I tried to imagine Heichou and . . .

"Sounds pretty gay to me." Levi commented when his short body was close to mine. My heart pounded as I took a step back, surprised.

"Don't do that! You're scaring me! And besides, you're the one who's gay! Trying to sexually harass me . . ."

"It was the only thing to frighten you so I could get my hands on you. I admit, you looked like a pussy a while ago."

"You're so mean, Levi." I mumbled.

"I always am."

We paused for a minute until he spoke again.

"Have you even met this, 'Heichou'?" he asked.

I hesitated before I answered.

"Not really. I haven't thought about meeting him before. The only thing I knew deep inside my heart is, he's always there by my side."

He averted his eyes at the leaves that I raked. I haven't finished my job yet. There still more leaves.

"That's all for now. Come back tomorrow for the real job." He said harshly.

"Huh? But I haven't break a sweat ye-"

"Do you want to leave or stay here and offer your body to me?" he stabbed his cold orbs at mine that I felt the back of my spine tingled.

"Huh?! No way! I'm not-"

"Then scram and text your precious Achoo!"

"It's _Heichou_, you chibi bastard." I retorted.

"What did you just call me?" he had a threatening voice which made me flinched.

"Uhm, uh. . . Bye Levi!"

* * *

_Send to Heichou:_

_I don't mean to bother you if you're busy._

_Sorry I hadn't replied earlier. I met some janitor at our school named 'Levi'. He's a jerk and a real pain in the ass too but I'll get used to him._

_I hope you don't mind mentioning him to you but he got mad at me and . . . let's just say something happened between us. Hehe._

_I'm heading back home all by myself._

_I know it's kind of annoying and rude to ask because I just recently thought about this a while ago. I was wondering, when can I meet you?_

* * *

_From Heichou:_

_I think I met a man named Levi before though that was a decade ago. There's nothing wrong if you keep mentioning him to me. At least I know who you're making friends with._

_Be careful on your way home. Don't do anything stupid._

_For your last question, I don't care if you ask me that question over and over. My answer will be:_

_Soon._

* * *

I walked straight, passing by an alley and couple of stores. But then I heard a female cry, coming from the alley.

"Help!" Having two thoughts, I entered the alley and found two crooked, fat thugs cornering a high school girl. One guy grabbed both of her wrist and the other held a knife, pointing at her. She was terrified that she might get raped. I gotta stop them. If I called the police, it'll be too late.

But, then, won't I be breaking Heichou's promise again? Damn it.

_Heichou. . ._

"Hey shitty heads!" I yelled. The thugs even the girl looked back at me.

"Oh, looks like someone wants to play with us." the fattest of the two teased.

"You assholes get away from her!"

"Asshole? Son of a bitch. . . get him!" The other thug pointed his knife at me.

_. . . I'm sorry . . ._

I balled my fist and lunged forward but the guy's fist came below me and jabbed my jaw, sending a sharp, electric pain on my veins and muscles. I dropped to the ground, there was blood on my lips. I wiped it off and tried to pull myself up. I was breathing heavily and my head was getting dizzy.

The thug's sole of his shoe pinned my throat roughly, I could hardly breathe.

"Look who's the shitty head now, asshole?"

I can't recall what happened next. Everything was dark and all I felt was sharp, razor pain throbbing my whole body.

The only thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a figure of a man with a green cloak. Despite my blurred sight, he appeared from the dark sky and kicked the thugs' asses. I could hear their groan and their blood trickled to the pavement. Then I fell unconscious.

One thing I knew, Heichou saved me when I didn't want to cause any trouble.

I'm a jerk.

_I'm so stupid. . ._

The next thing I knew, I was sure Heichou carried me home. He put me down on my soft bed. My vision was blurred but I knew the blurred figure Heichou was there with me. I heard the door creaked. I had to stop him from leaving. I wanted him to hear me so that I could hear his.

"Heichou . . . " my throat had a huge lump on it that it was so painful to speak.

"Thank you. . ." I don't think he can hear me. It was barely a whisper.

The next thing I knew, he placed his palm over my eyes. All I felt was his soft, warm lips planted on my cheeks. It felt like I'm in heaven. It lasted like a year. I didn't want him to leave.

When he let go of his hand, I pushed my arms against my bed, trying to sit up straight though my eye sight was fuzzy and blurred.

"Can I . . . see you?"

I waited for him to come back closer to me.

"Soon."

That voice. . .

It made me smile as I dreamt about him.

* * *

I approached Levi while he was scrubbing some dirty specs at the window. He didn't glanced back at his shoulders but he knew I was there.

"Well, I thought you're dead. You've been gone for a week. I was worried." he said in a calm voice.

"I got into a mess."

"I don't wan to know about it."

The silence aroused.

"Levi . . ." Levi averted his eyes at the glass window.

"If you want to wash this, don't just stand there. Get a bucket of water and-"

"Are you Heichou?"

After that night, my mind pondered wildly when I heard Heichou's voice. The voice of him and Levi sounded alike. I couldn't help but ask Levi myself.

A gust of wind filled the silence, his eyes darted at mine.

Then I saw his lips curled up slightly.

"You claimed me as the guy whose name rhymes with 'Achoo'? That's fucking ridiculous. Don't come back here until you hit your head with a bucket." He hissed.

I sighed in relief. I was glad Levi wasn't Heichou. I would freak out if it was him.

"Hey brat, stop dreaming about your precious 'Achoo' and start working."

"Sh-shut up you chibi bastard! And it's _Heichou_!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh-I didn't mean it!"

"I'll be sure to put my dick on your ass!"

"P-PERVERT!"

* * *

_Morning Heichou!_

_How was your morning?_

_I'm having a fun day here with Levi, still obnoxious as ever even though I've been going for one week. He's not even worried about my absence. Can you believe that he made me pick up some dog's shit? If he was a dog, I'll put that shit back to his ass._

_Okay, that's disgusting._

_I haven't finished my words from the other night. I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me. I'm sorry that I broke your promise. I've been reckless and stupid. I really didn't mean it. I'm trying to save a girl but I ended up as the victim. I'm sorry I caused you trouble. Really. I am._

_But I was glad I heard your voice. I couldn't stop thinking about it._

_When can I see you again Heichou?_

* * *

_Morning Eren._

_I'm having a fun morning as well. I think he might be the first one to put your shit back to your ass if he heard that._

_I forgive you Eren. I know you did a right thing, trying to save a girl, she got away safely but sometimes I wish you should have called me. I'm glad you're still alive. I will kill myself if you were in a critical condition. I'm sorry I hadn't take care for you for a week. I had lots of things to take care of but I was much more worried about you._

___Promise me that you must be careful. I don't want you to get hurt like the other night._

_Eren, just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you. It's a promise._

_I'll see you again. Soon._

* * *

I can't write action scenes. I'm sorry for such a dull description. ;_;

**AN:** Supposedly this is supposed to be a one shot, with two parts. The last part is the ending, but let me hear your thoughts whether I should make this longer. :)

Also, this is my first time writing a Yaoi. The story was supposed to be RivaMika but Eren fits the protagonist's role. I'm a _huge _RivaMika shipper but I like EreRi. No flames please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin. This story is purely based from the manga: Dengeki Daisy. **(shoujo manga. No Yaoi.)


End file.
